NoTiYaShA Cap 3
by rulo
Summary: Si les gusto los Cap. anteriores entinces si les va a gustar este XD.


**NoTiYaShA**

**Rae:** Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el Cap. Anterior y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE NOS HAN MANDADO!

**Rulo: **Ay si, como si hubieran sido muchos.

**Rae: **Oye! No te quejes y además tu nomás lo publicas, yo soy la que hago todo el esfuerzo, ah! Y perdón por no publicar antes, pero es que estábamos en exámenes indicativos y pues aunque no nos fue muy bien que digamos (XD). Bueno no importa continuemos con el Fic.

**Cáp.3**

**Kagome:** Gracias, okay ejem (tos) en seguida siguen los "Espectáculos" con Miabuelitaencalzones (Sango) y a Fokyu (Miroku), buen día como están? _par de imbesiles! _(NA : estos son sus pensamientos los que están con la letra _esta_ para el que no sepa EH?)

(en el estudio de "Espectáculos")

**Sango:** Hola! Muy bien gracias Achuchitalabolciaron _ash es un estúpida!_. Buenos días tengan todos ustedes mi nombre es Miabuelitaencalzones y al que tengo al lado es a Fokyu ( voltea pero no estaba, _adivinen donde estaba?_ A si es acertaron, estaba acortejando a Marcela pero bien que esta no se hacia para atrás ¬¬°) VENGA AQUÍ MALDITO MON...! (pi, pi, pi! _como en los programas esos que le cubren las maldiciones_)

**Miroku:** Eh...si ya voy _Hay! Esta me va a matar! (X.X)_ Buen Día tenga todos ustedes nosotros daremos el reportaje de "Espectáculo"(y le hace con los dedos lo de las comillas)

**Sango:** Bueno en nuevas noticias la cantante Shakira (NA: Xfas! no me maten los fanáticos de Kouga o Shakira) se presentara en el estudio TODOS DEMOSLE UN APAUSO! (se oye UN solo golpe de manos) Hay que aguados(flojos)!

(en el "estudio disque para cantar")

(Se va a Kouga con una minifalda y un como tipo brasier, sostén o lo que sea puesto. Bueno como se viste Shakira mas o menos)

**Kouga:** (suspira) Esta bien, aquí voy (se para) (se oye un fiu, fiu (chiflido de esos que hacen lo hombres a las mujeres guapas o viceversa)y también un "¡que guapo!"XD)

(canción infantil)

En la tienda hay 

_Un periquito azul _

_Entre dos pajaritos _

_Es muy popular y platicador _

_Y además ´ta bonito_

(le cambia a estilo Rap)

(Sale Inuyasha vestido del periquito azul y a Kagome como la tienda en

donde lo vendían, bailando Rap)

_pupupupupupupupu, BUENOS DIAS_

(8 aplausos o algo así XD)

_BUENOS DIAS_

(8 aplausos o algo así XD)

_ASÍ TODOS LO MATAREMOS!_

(FIN DE LA CANCIÓN)(_mas ridículo no se podía ¬¬°_)

(se oye un elenco que dice "otra, otra, otra!")

**Kouga:** Bueno ya que Ud. Lo piden!(bien orgulloso)(_perdónenme los fanáticos de Barnie aunque no creo que haya jajajajajajajajaja)_

(canción de Barnie)

Barnie es un dinosaurio Que vive en la esquina 

_Fuma mariguana y se inyecta cocaína_

(Sale Sesshomaru vestido de Barnie _o como se escriba_ tomando mota XD)

_Todos vienen a fumar_

_Cuando lo necesitan _

_El también te ayudara _

_Si crees en COCAÍNA!_

(se desmaya Sesshomaru)

(Fin de la canción)

(Aplausos y chiflidos)

(En el "estudio")

**Kagome: **De...acuerdo (O-Ô) Bueno ahora sigue cocinando con Niñomenso (Shippo), pero antes un corte comercial

(en el "comercial")

(salen Kouga e Inuyasha caminando en diferentes sentidos de la calle, de repente ven una Coca-cola en medio de esta (NA: Kouga no se a cambiado de ropa) y se lanzan sobre esta y se empiezan a pelear)

**Inuyasha: **Saca tus sucias manos de mi Coca!(lo golpea en la cara)(_se que no debo decir marcas pero hay tengan la excepción)_

**Kouga:** No, es mi Coca no te la daré! (le da un golpe en la pierna Derecha)

(se seguían peleando hasta que llega Rae)

**Rae: **Mm...que rico una Coca! (se la lleva)

(Inuyasha y Kouga se le quedan viendo a Rae)

**Inuyasha: **Oye! que haces con mi Coca

**Rae:** Como soy yo la que estoy patrocinando la Coca-cola y como el sindicato me dice que yo soy la que debería tomármela, me la quedare! (se va corriendo)

**Inuyasha & Kouga:** Oye! Vuelve acá! (se van corriendo tras ella)

**Voz:** Bolita a Rae! (todos lo personajes de Inuyasha salen corriendo tras Rae)

**Todos:** EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! (Voz grabe)

**Rae:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (la alcanzan y se suben arriba de ella) UGH! (toda herida) mejor vallamos con Niñomenso( se desmaya)

(en el estudio de "cocina")

**Shippo: **Hola a todos! Hoy prepararemos---

**Inuyasha:** Niñomenso a la parrilla!

**Shippo: **jejejeje...Hola Pancracio, que haces aquí? (nervioso)

**Inuyasha:** Hola Niñomenso, recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez?

(Wiiiii!Flashback) Flashback:

**Shippo:** _Hay! Que aburrido estoy! Solo se la están pasando caminando por HORAS! Mejor molesto a Inuyasha, total! Kagome me defiende Jejejejejeje!_

(Shippo se sube al hombro de Inuyasha y lo empieza a pellizcar)

**Inuyasha: **Ouch! Oye... deja de...Ouch!... hacer eso! (este lo agarra de su cola de zorro)

**Shippo:** Buaaa! Kagome, Inuyasha me esta molestando!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha: **No espera Kagome!

**Kagome: **AAABBBAAAJJJOOO!

(PAF!)

**Inuyasha: **Kagome, porque? (todavía enterrado en el suelo)

**Kagome:** Por molestar a Shippo!

**Shippo: **Jajajajajajajajaja

**Inuyasha: **_Maldito enano me VENGARE!_

Fin del Flashback

**Shippo:** jejejeje (risa nerviosa) Inuyash...es decir Pancracio no era mi intención hacerte enojar

**Inuyasha:** Hay, en serio!

**Shippo:** Pancracio! Que vas hacerme?

(5 minutos después en el asador)

**Shippo:** Pancracio? (calentándose)

**Inuyasha:** Que?

**Shippo: **Te falto un lado

**Inuyasha:** Cierto, gracias Niñomenso (lo voltea)

**Shippo:** De nada. T-T

**Inuyasha:** Mmm... se ve delicioso, quieres Achuchitalabolciaron?

(en el "Estudio")

**Kagome:** Ehhh...no garcías Pancracio estoy muy llena y además no quisiera comerme a Niñomenso _aunque se ve apetitoso Ash para que dije eso T-T_

(en el "asador")

**Inuyasha:** Bueno tu te lo pierdes. A VER QUIEN QUIERE UN TACO A LA SHIPPO (?) NO SE AMONTONEN!

(todos lo personajes de Inuyasha estaban formados hasta Rae, Rulo y Marcela )

**Rulo: **Estar grabando me da mucha hambre

**Marce: **Sí, a mi también y mas que le tuve que gritar a Sesshomaru con todos mis pulmones llenos de cáncer por el humo del cigarro (_no es cierto ella no fuma XD_)

**Rae:** Sip! Oye Rulo apagaste la videocámara mientras estamos comiendo

**Rulo: **Sip, la apague antes de venir a comer

**Rae:** Hay, que bueno porque si no pasaríamos una vergüenza mundial

**Marce:** Si, ya se

( se estaba garbando todo lo que estaban haciendo)

(después de comer todos, excepto Kagome)

**Rae:** 3, 2, 1, ACCIÓN! _QUE RICO SABIA SHIPPO! QUIERO PROBAR OTRO TACO PERO LA PRODUCCIÓN YA SE AGOTO! BUAAA! _

**Kagome: **_hay! yo quería probar un taco a la Shippo (?)T-T _Bueno continuamos con nuestro noticiero seguimos con nuestra compañera Pinky(Rin) (_y Cerebro, bro, bro, bro, bro, NUARF! XD)_ en la sección de "Deportes"¿Como estas Pinky?

(en el Estadio de Football Americano)_(este si es real por eso no lo pongo "")_

**Rin:** Muy bien, garcías! Estamos en un real campo de football con los jugadores Pro de la NFL (_No conozco mucho de deportes así que no se quejen de los equipo que voy a poner porque son los UNICOS que recuerdo o creo que son XD)_ Los Viquingos vs. Los Cowboy de Texas (_Creo, que es de hay, Quien sabe)_ como podemos apreciar los Viquingos van ganando 37 a 25 (_Y eso no significa que le voy a ese es equipo o cosa) _. Y como los veo a los dos equipos que son unos par de Maletas, no se porque la gente le gusta ver es tip------.

**Los Jugadores:** TODOS CONTRA RIN!(enojados)

**Rin: **AAAAHHHHHHHHH!(se va corriendo)

(la alcanzan y se suben arriba de ella y se ve que cortan la cámara)

(en el "Estudio")

**Kagome:** (triste) Todos guardemos un minuto de silencio por la perdida de nuestra gran amiga Rin...eh...es decir de nuestra gran amiga Pinky

(música de funeral)

(detrás de cámaras)

**Rulo:** Cuanto tiempo llevamos Rae?

**Rae: **2 segundos

**Rulo:** Suficiente tiempo para mi

**Marcela & Rae: **ES CIERTO

**Rae: **Oye como llegaste tan rápido? Si estabas grabando a Rin

**Marcela:** Ah! Eso es que use polvo de hada! Wiiii!(-)(y Hace como si estuviera arrojando polvo de hada)

**Rae: **Ooookay! (O.Ô) bueno no importa

(ponen música de Heavy Metal)

(Todos y me refiero a TODOS estaban moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y el signo de "Larga vida al Rock o al Heavy Metal"_ o algo así_)

Continuará...

**Rulo: **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews.


End file.
